Commencement d'un long voyage
by Pervy
Summary: Voila la première fic que j'ai écrit: un OS yuri entre Hermione et Ginny. Donnez votre avis, pas forcement sur l' histoire mais aussi sur la façon dont je l' ai écrit ... et bonne lecture ;


_**Commencement d'un long voyage **_

Une journée ravissante, le départ de la gare de King's Cross arrivait, l'euphorie et la jouissance des adolescents se ressentaient dans cet atmosphère joyeuse. Quelques derniers retardataires terminaient leurs adieux à des parents anxieux de les voir repartir une année de plus. Une fumée blanchâtre glissait sur le haut plafond de la gare. Le train allait enfin partir. Les jeunes élèves rentraient dans leurs compartiments ; au milieu de cette foule, quatre d'entre eux entrèrent dans le compartiment du fond. Le premier à s'installer était mince, d'une taille moyenne, les cheveux brun et broussailleux ... Tout le monde le reconnaissait à la marque gravée sur son front : une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était Harry Potter. Ensuite, deux personnes rentrèrent : le jeune homme était plus grand que son prédécesseur, les cheveux roux et le visage criblé de taches de rousseur. Se ne pouvait être nul autre que Ron Weasley. La seconde était une jeune femme elle aussi rousse, d'une chevelure longue et lisse, et se prénommait Ginny Weasley. La dernière à entrer était une jeune femme a la chevelure indomptable et d'un châtain clair impénétrable. Elle était d'une beauté incomparable et se nommait Hermione Granger. Dans une étrange secousse, le train démarra et bientôt l'immense gare disparut au coin d'un virage quelque centaine de mètre plus loin.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, alors que l'humeur était rieuse et de bonne camaraderie, le train continuait d'avancer en direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Quelques amis et camarades d'Harry et de ses trois compagnons passèrent au cours du voyage dans leur compartiment. C'est alors que deux grands jeunes hommes aux cheveux roux entrèrent. Ils se prénommaient Fred et George Weasley, les deux frères farceurs de Ron. Ils demandèrent à Harry et Ron de les suivre dans leur compartiment pour leur montrer leurs dernières découverte en matière de boite a flemme et autres inventions. Ces deux derniers acceptèrent à condition de ne pas servir de cobaye à leurs expériences. Ils partirent donc et laissèrent les deux jeunes femmes seules.

Pendant quelques minutes plus aucuns mots ne furent prononcés. Les deux camarades se sentaient tendues et n'eurent plus besoin de parler pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait. Une tiédeur suffocante s'installait dans le compartiment et les deux femmes rougirent l'une face à l'autre. Une étrange atmosphère s'installait. Hermione et Ginny semblaient comme étouffées par leurs sentiments, des sentiments apparemment réciproques. Ginny se leva la première et alla fermer à clé et baisser les stores de la porte coulissante du compartiment.

Avant de retourner s'asseoir, Ginny retira son épais gilet pour se retrouver vêtu d'un seul et mince haut dentelé. Ensuite, elle s'approcha lentement d'Hermione, posa sa main délicate sur son épaule, apporta délicieusement ses lèvres sur celles de sa conjointe d'un jour. Hermione gouta à ces délices, ne voulu que jamais ce baiser se termine ... Ses lèvres retinrent celles de Ginny, puis elles y mêlèrent leurs langues dans un délectable second baiser. Toutes deux continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en retirant mutuellement les vêtements de chacune. Elles dégageaient une ardeur terrible, elles s'enflammaient dans un brasier ardent de baisers. Ginny s'allongea sur la banquette et Hermione enjamba son corps nu. Elle recommença à lui baiser le corps entier : elle descendit sur sa poitrine et la l'embrassa consciencieusement, la couvrant de toute part de ses petits baisers. Les deux femmes ne voyaient plus le temps passer. Hermione baisa les tétons gonflés d'extase de Ginny et ayant fait le tour de la partie haute de son anatomie, Hermione amorça une descente lente et somptueuse. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. La jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante se tortillait de plaisir. Hermione passa le nombril de sa conjointe et s'arrêta un peu plus bas. Elle leva la tête vers Ginny et un sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche. La belle rousse ressentit une secousse et la sensation pénétrante que l'on entrait en elle, que sa conjointe la découvrait sous tout angle. Une tel sensation de plaisir l'envahi que des larmes de jouissance coulèrent de ses yeux ambrés et serpentèrent sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de remuer, de montrer son intense extase. C'est alors que Ginny, après avoir profité de cette situation, décida de prendre le dessus, de faire profiter Hermione tout autant qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle se retourna brusquement poussant Hermione qui se retrouva prise au dépourvu, allongée sur le dos, Ginny la chevauchant. La dominée devenue dominante commença une série d'embrassades de toute part sur le corps de sa "prisonnière", et Hermione prit alors un immense plaisir dans le criblage de son corps de ces doucereux baisers. La jeune rousse caressait lentement le corps nu de sa "victime". Tout comme l'avait fait sa conjointe auparavant, Ginny descendit de plus en plus bas sur le corps d'Hermione et s'arrêta juste au dessous de son ventre. Puis, Hermione ressentit une sensation exquise, elle ne pleura pas mais poussait des gémissements à la fois plaintifs et jouissifs. Quelques minutes de plus suffirent à épuiser les deux femmes qui sans jamais se croiser du regard, se redressèrent et commencèrent à se rhabiller. Elles eurent raison dans rester là puisque Harry et Ron ne tardèrent pas à revenir.

Ils continuèrent le voyage tranquillement, se demandant se qui les attendrait cette année. Enfin, Hermione et Ginny se croisèrent du regard et toutes deux se mirent a rougirent. En un seul clin d'œil, elles comprirent l'une comme l'autre que ce plaisir qu'elles avaient éprouvé se répéterait cependant rien ne vient perturber leur voyage qui fut pour Hermione et Ginny, le meilleur de tous ...


End file.
